Careers
In Ordona, not every freeman is expected to have a profession, some clients earn stipends from their patrons for little more than good conversation or a pretty face hanging around at parties and gardens. Most, however, will need a career to earn money or to provide some kind of service to a Patron to keep the patronage. Private Careers Careers are not, necessarily, ways to earn money, they may be simply services provided to a Patron. Plebeians Doorman Patricians and merchants need people at their door to both receive people and keep them away. Doormen are not expected to be as tough as an actual guard or as perceptive as a sentry, they are expected to be sociable, however. Mind and Flesh Arcana can be useful for this career, but neither are considered necessary. Candlemaker Apprentice Plebeians cannot be journeyman artisans, they can only go up as far as apprentice. Candlemakers do not require special talent with magic, so there are some very talented apprentice among candlemakers. Leatherworker Apprentice Apprentice leatherworker usually work at the tannery, an ungrateful job, with only limited opportunities to create works of leather. A Talent for the Animal Arcana is common for this career, as is experience with Alchemy. Apothecary Apprentice Apothecaries mix potions and remedies, look for herbs in the wild or cultivate them in small gardens. Actually, apprentices are responsible for the mixing and the searches, following strict instructions from their masters. Apprentices learn a little Alchemy and are sometimes selected for a Talent for Plant. Physician Apprentice Few physicians require an apprentice except in hospitals. There, Plebeians may work in triage, diagnosing the needs of infirms and soothing pain. A Talent for Flesh a requirement. Attendant Attendants and assistants may perform in a variety of activities. Many civem may require assistants in their professional capacities, especially in well recognized careers, such as physicians and diviners. Wealthy Patricians may have attendants helping with their wardrobe or relaying intructions to servants and slaves. No Talents are expected for this career. Beast Handler Handlers may be lowly team drivers, stall boys or feeders of the creatures fighting in the arenas throughout the Empire. Their constant contact and interaction with animals of all kinds may benefit from a Talent for Fauna, although most tasks are so simple they don't really require any Talents. * Woodworker Apprentice * Metalsmith Apprentice * Caravan Sentry * Caravan Strongman * Mummer (Traveling Artist) (musician and actor) * Street Drawer Artist (drawer, sculptor) * Voice Artist (singer, musician) * Runner (On foot messenger within a city) * Peddler (Traveling Seller) * Hawker (Street Seller) * Guide * Outcrier * Farmer * Mortician * Sailor * Exterminator Civem * Bodyguard * Candlemaker Journeyman * Perfumer Journeyman * Apothecary Journeyman * Metalsmith Journeyman * Diviner * Beast Tamer * Woodworker Journeyman * Bounty Hunter * Minstrel (Traveling Artist) (musician and actor) * Creator for the Eye (drawer, sculptor, painter) * Creator for the Ear (singer, musician, poet, composer) * Courier (mounted messenger between cities) * Merchant (Traveling Seller) * Vendor (Store Seller) * Trailblazer * Caravan Outrunner * Physician * Herald * Overseer * Engineer * Alchemist Patricians * Diplomat * Courtier * Store Owner * Patron of Arts * Woodworker Guilder * Leatherworker Guilder * Metalsmith Guilder Public Careers Civem, Patricians and Vilicus are expected to provide a length of time in public service. Civilian * Magistrate (investigator and judge) * Tax Collector * Compliance Inspector Military * Legionnaire Infantryman - Formation Soldier * Legionnaire Infantryman - Shock Trooper * Legionnaire Infantryman - Duelist *Legionnaire Marksman * Military Scout * Military Surgeon * Military Engineer * Dead Scourer Category:Character Creation